


[Podfic] Today is a good day and here's why

by Cathalinareads (Cathalinaheart)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Developing Relationship, Family Fluff, Father-Son Relationship, High School, M/M, Minor Harley Keener/Peter Parker, Oblivious Bucky Barnes, One Night Stands, Paparazzi, Past Bucky Barnes/Natasha Romanov, Past Teen Pregnancy, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Single Parents, Tattooed Bucky Barnes, overdramatic teenagers, teenage angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:08:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 43
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24311053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cathalinaheart/pseuds/Cathalinareads
Summary: Harley thought this was going to be a good day. Until MJ shows him the news.In which Bucky is fluent in teenager, but not in celebrity, and it comes back to bite him on the ass.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16
Collections: Fandom For Australia





	[Podfic] Today is a good day and here's why

**Author's Note:**

  * For [weethreequarter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/weethreequarter/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Today is a good day and here's why](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20911208) by [weethreequarter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/weethreequarter/pseuds/weethreequarter). 



  
  


### Details

  * **Length:** 00:15:19
  * **File type:** MP3 (14 MB)



### Streaming & Download

  * On Google Drive [here](https://drive.google.com/open?id=13bhl7RLOj5MfhS4w-fDt0Swfd-0co6gX)



### Credits

  * **Text:** Today is a good day and here's why
  * **Author:** weethreequarter
  * **Reader:** Cathalinaheart
  * **Cover artist:** Cathalinaheart
  * **Music:** Beautiful day - U2
  * **Work Skin:** Azdaema ([here](https://github.com/Azdaema/AO3-Skin_Podfic/blob/master/version%201/standard/template.html) on GitHub)




End file.
